Born Between Lies
by Trelix
Summary: *happens after the titan war* Percy Jackson, years old doesn't know about what happened 60 years ago and what his most disliked god did to him...them...the demigods...what will Percy think about this when Poseidon, his own father, tell him of his and Nico's fate? NOT GOOD WITH SUMMARIES
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

_**60 years ago.**_

"ZUES" Poseidon roared his anger radiating off him in violent waves possibly causing tsunamis on the coasts. "Yes Brother" Zeus said calmly sitting atop his throne "Why has there been a death in Hades's family? You agreed not to kill anyone who broke the pact *NOT TO HAVE CHILDREN* and yet Hades confirmed he could with your final answer which I was here when you said YES" Poseidon said furiously. "Before I did that he cursed our children"! "and by our father's rule in Tartarus Hades disobeyed me I told him to put the children in Camp Half-Blood and he told me he would but then his mortal wife Marie convinced him The Underworld was a better place to go OUT OF MY REACH" Zeus roared back with such intensity thunder rumbled outside. "Death doesn't count" Poseidon pointed out "and cursing our future children doesn't count" Zeus confirmed back there was an awkward silence floating throughout the room then I spoke "What exactly did he curse them with"? I questioned curiously "to have a wolves nature, sixteenth birthday they turn into a wolf and find their mate simple as that but it's not that simple they have to find the *one* that can benefit him/her Poseidon your son will find Hades's son as someone who can benefit besides there's another war coming *Gaia's war* to be exact so why not two powers join together and battle her? "All we can do is guide them as Parents…from here on every god/goddess will pay attention to their future children all in favor say I a chorus of I's roared out "then it's official…all we can do is wait and help" Zeus said solemnly "all we can do is wait….."

_**There's the prologue tell me what you think… All copyright goes to the real author of Percy Jackson and the characters I do not….Chapter one will be up soon.. Read on!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:Percy's POV**_

_**This starts after the Titan war Percy doesn't remember Nico, and Nico doesn't remember Percy just to clear things up…..I do not own PJO or any of it's characters.**_

**Before a fiery column erupted in Percy's cabin**…all he could do was have mixed feelings about the wounded unconscious Di Angelo kid that arrived not five minutes ago. "How is he"? I asked Chiron frantically he looked at me curiously as if trying to figure out something "stable but he's sleeping" Chiron replied still in thought "can I see him"? I asked calming down a little getting annoyed. "Percy have you been experiencing any sort of strange emotions…behavior wise"? Chiron asked dodging my question looking straight at me. "Um…things that I wish to not say at least not here…in the field… "Yes, yes follow me so we can talk more" Chiron finished trotting off with me in toe.

When we reached the Big House Chiron led me to his office when I walked in the door slammed behind me "come take a seat" Chiron motioned for me to sit I sat down in the chair directly in front of his desk. "So Percy explain what emotions you were feeling when Di Angelo arrived wobbling into the camp entrance." Chiron said crossing his arms "protectiveness…anger…and…a urge to go up to him and take him to Olympus.." I trailed off. "Percy have you ever heard of Hades wife and of how she died"? Chiron asked "um sort of back in the classes you taught...What was her name….Persephone"? I asked "No not her, his mortal wife, Marie Di Angelo, Zeus killed her because Hades didn't deliver his kids, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo here to Camp Half-Blood in revenge Hades cursed his family and every god's child starting with the big three's children and going down the list" Chiron explained "so why was I feeling those things? Is this some kind of messed up game of the gods? If it is then they have a crude sense of humor to start with" I said anger rising and thunder rumbled above I waved my hand dismissively towards the sky in clear annoyance. "Your father Poseidon was furious as to what his brother did he did nothing wrong-"Chiron was cut off when Michael Yew busted the door open frantically "Percy, Chiron..**Lord Poseidon**…is by the lake…he personally asked for…Percy…alone" Michael wheezed out exasperatedly I stood up confusion wracked across my face and I bolted out of the room and the Big House towards the lake.

I reached the crystal lake and my thoughts became clearer, stress coming off my shoulders when the wind blew salt water floated through the air "Looks like your enjoying yourself son" a voice said behind me I turned around and there stood my dad _**Poseidon **_"dad what are you doing here aren't you busy on Olympus?" I asked confused "So I can't come visit my son who is turning 16 today?" Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow "um…yeah you can so what brings you here?" "Just saying good luck and be prepared, not with your sword, when a wolf comes and tackles you see you later on Olympus with Nico" Poseidon said disappearing in Salt water mist.

_**Nico's POV**_

I opened my eyes it was blurry for a second when everything came into focus beeping noises came from above me suddenly memories of last night came right back Bianca being taken by two rebel undead I pulled my knees up to my chin and sobbed quietly not knowing a certain green eyed boy was looking at him through the healing chamber's door "please let her be ok" Nico whispered softly I just want her back.

_**Percy's POV**_

Night fall came as fast as possible even the son of Poseidon had to agree with Rachel himself that nighttime was peaceful, and easy I walked into my cabin and got ready for the night all of a sudden a **fiery pillar **appeared out of nowhere and there stood the god he disliked the most, Hades, "Perseus Jackson" Hades greeted with a firm nod having the urge to call him a brat but with his son around that wasn't an option "what brings you here" I said bitterly "oh just came by to say Good luck tomorrow night" Hades said flatly "ok…confused Listen Hades we both hate each other so why the hell are you.…. I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and slammed against the wooden wall "listen here brat I will not be talked to that way you might be my brother's son but your still mortal and still easy to strike down do you hear me-" Hades was cut off when a growl ripped across the enter cabin I raised my head towards the doorway and there stood a majestic grey wolf Hades let me go and backed off into the shadows and the wolf lunged at him both of them disappearing….ok what the hell just happened?!

_**Chapter 2 is finished woohoo any guesses as to who that wolf is? And why Hades was acting like that? Find out more in the next chapter bye people! lol**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ok so everyone things are going abit bumpy with school and all….Italics and bold are Nico's wolf talking and bold is Nico talking to his wolf….I no own Percy Jackson or its characters all credit and rights goto the real author.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Ok, one moment please…What the hell just happened?! My thoughts were racing through my head replaying the events on the way to Chiron's office I stopped dead in my tracks when the same grey wolf was right in front of me. The wolf whimpered walking a few meters towards me laying down and putting it's paws on its nose, Thalia explained to me that a submissive wolf would put its paws on its nose as a submissive gesture when in present of its I calmed and the wolf got up and sat down its tail wagging from side to side and its head tilted left I inched toward the majestic beast and it just sat there I put my right hand on top of its head. The fur felt very soft I noticed the wolf closed its eyes and leaned into my touch "Percy where are you!" a voice said around the corner of the big house the wolf backed up almost instantly shaking its head turning around and running away it hurt Percy to see the wolf run from him he was determined tomorrow night to seek out the wolf whatever it took. I turned my attention to no other then Annabeth "What?, I'm on my way to Chiron's office" I said annoyed that she ruined a perfect moment. "Well there is a Lunar Eclipse tomorrow and I'm wondering if-" Annabeth was cut of my me "Sorry Annabeth I'm kind of busy helping Chiron find new demigods" I lied smoothly "oh ok..Um night then? Annabeth said sounding a little confused walking the other way I waited for her to walk into her cabin when I went inside the Big House not noticing the majestic grey wolf watching me from the tree.

_**Nico's POV**_

He was so close…SO CLOSE! I could hear his pulse rebound in my skull it was a wonderful sound I must say his hand…oh my god...So soft…and to just ruin the moment that girl went and wrecked everything up! He's mine and I don't like sharing…tomorrow…yes tomorrow…things will be different that I promise I thought to myself before laying back down in the camp hospital bed… "_**Thing's will be different my young Nico" **_my wolf said going silent once more **"I know things will be"** I thought back before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

_**Percy's POV**_

I was depressed, I blocked everything out ever since I saw that grey wolf I was…full...whole like that wolf was _**another part of me **_Rachel came by and tried asking me questions about what happened last night apparently Annabeth sent her to check up on me she knew something was wrong but left it alone. It was dinnertime, I wasn't hungry I sat down at the empty Poseidon table noticing the dark lonely kid sitting at the Hades table next to mine to the left "Hey you" I called out to him he looked up and I swore his eyes just turned golden then back. His hair was pitch black, he was wearing the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and a black leather jacket, black jeans and skulls decorated his shoes. "What do you want" The kid said darkly "well I-" I was cut off when Travis and Connor Stole butted into the conversation "well well look who it is it's Goth boy and Jackson conversing with each other" Travis said in a mocking way "probably discussing their next sleep over" Connor said in the same tone "Jackson I'd watch yourself if I were you this kid over here talk's to himself and communicates with the dead!" Connor and Travis said together before walking off laughing their asses off I sent a glare towards them I turned my attention back to the new kid but he disappeared I turned back and stood up walking off the stage and out of the Camp's cafeteria not noticing the grey wolf once more as it walked briskly behind me not making a sound.

_**Nico's POV**_

He was right in front of me I smiled softly being as patient as ever…only with him he looked familiar I don't know why I sneered at him all I wanted was him _**alone **_I went through my memories of the Titan war when a face and a name popped into my head _**Percy Jackson **_"_**Oooh what a suitable for our mate don't you think young Nico?" **_my wolf said "**Yes it's a suitable name all we need is more visits and time and no more disturbances from that girl…then he's ours.." **I agreed "_**You play a hard bargain my young Nico play it well"**_ my wolf said going silent as I followed Percy to his cabin making sure he got there safely before bolting into the woods next to his cabin.

_**I NO OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GOTO THE REAL**__** AUTHOR**_

**anyways I got chapter 3 written out on paper tell me what you think and what should happen next o_o please :3 bai bai**


End file.
